Ears, fur and lots of fun
by DragonWater
Summary: England is turned into a neko because of an accident with his magic. All well and good? Well, he's too ashamed to go outside and apparently America's the only one he trusts to stay with until it wears off. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

America fidgets on his settee, a soft blush on his cheeks as the sewing on his trousers is suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "So... why are you here again...?" He shyly asks the green-eyed Brit sitting across from him.

"You think I want to be seen like this?" He asks, frustrated. America looks up. England is sitting on the settee opposite him, with pink dusting his face. America's view is immediately drawn to the two folded ears on-top of his head, poking out of the blonde mass that is his hair, one is white and the other is a soft orange colour. His eyes travel down to the too-big t-shirt he's wearing '_it's hanging off one of his shoulders oh god-' _to the tail that's resting by his thighs. It's fluffy and when the Brit's standing up, it's long enough to go down slightly past his knees. It's white with an orange tip. England clears his throat, and America's eyes shoot back up to his narrow face. "Stop staring at them, git..." He scolds America lightly, the blush on his face growing darker, and his tail flicking against the settee's leather, "Ehe, sorry England," America all but forgets about his embarrassment earlier upon seeing England's adorable appendages. "But you're just so cute!"

"Sh-shut up, you idiot! I'm not cute!" England shouts at him with read ears as America walks over to sit next to him.

"Oh, but Iggy! Look at these!" America whines. He reaches up and strokes behind England's kitty-ear. The shorter nation jolts and gasps shakily.

"A-A-America, stop that...!" He lightly scolds his ex-ward, leaning sharply away from the touch, now glowing red.

"Eh? Whats wrong Iggy?"

"J-just don't do that?"

"Why? What does it do?" He attempts to reach for the green-eyes nation's extra ears again, only to have his hand swatted away.

England sighs, "This," He suddenly lifts his hand and pulls Nantucket, that small piece of hair on America's hair that just won't stay down. America tenses and shudders, a dark blush appearing on his face as well. England removes his hand. "O-oh," The taller nation swallows, "Sorry..." A pregnant silence falls between the two before England clears his throat, "So, can I stay here until this goes away...?" He asks tensely. America looks up.

"Yeah, sure, Iggy,"

"Don't call me that," He yawns, "Can you show me to your spare room?" England asks. The taller American nods and walks upstairs, the Brit following him. After showing England to his spare room, and not waiting to see if he's asleep yet, America decides to call Japan. After all, England is a neko (America suddenly realised this whilst opening the door to his spare room and yelled out the word at the top of his voice, scaring the shit out of England.) and if anyone should know about nekos, it's Japan. He holds the phone to his ear.

"Hai?" He hears Japans voice through his phone.

"Japan, dude, its me! Look, I need your advice with something!" America all but shouts into the phone. There is a small pause before Japan answers.

"Oh? What is it, America?"

"England, well, he turned himself into a neko and now he doesn't know how to turn himself back..."

"A neko?! America, I must see England!" Japan said excitedly down the phone.

"I-uh...I don't think that's a very good idea, he's embarrassed about it as is..."

"Oh," He sounds dissappointed, "I understand."

"So, how do I turn him back and what will he do until then?"

"Well, he's half cat. So I suppose he'll be sleeping a lot more and enjoy contact,"

"Aha," America laughs sarcastically, "I don't think he enjoys contact any more than he did. I tried to scratch him behind the ears and it turned him on," America attempts to sound nonchalant, however he begins to blush and get a little excited himself upon remembering what happened a while earlier.

"Well, England's like that," Japan starts. "However, it in't common for male cats but, he might go into heat."

"Aha- wait what?"

"Heat. You know, America, when animals feel the need t-"

"Yeah, I know what it means, but England isn't a girl," America says blandly.

"Nor are our cats, but sometimes the male goes into heat, no?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Cats have very good senses as well, so he might experience that," Japan interrupts him

"Right...thanks, but how do I stop this?"America asks

Japan sighs on the other end of the phone, "Either to wait...or..."

"Or what, Japan..?"

"Have sex with him..." He whispers,

"What..?"

"To heal him you have to either wait, or have sex with him,"

"WHAT!? WHY?"

"I don't know! It just says that in the book!"

"You have a book on this st-? okay, whatever I don't care. You can't expect me to have sex with him,"

"I'm not," Japan replies on the phone, "I'm just saying its a last resort if he doesn't return back to normal within...three days. Maximum."

America sighs. He can't say he hasn't wanted _that_ for a while. A long while. "Okay, okay. I'll try to get him back whatever it takes..." He hangs up the phone and walks upstairs to his spare room, the one England's sleeping in. He opens the door, and is not prepared for what he sees.

England is lying with the covers barely covering his bare knees. He's not wearing any trousers or pants, only his loose shirt which is now exposing a hell of a lot of his neck, and is thankfully covering all of his shameful parts. He's lying on his side, the leg underneath stretched out and the other is bent sideways and in front of it, making America scared to go around to his back. His tail is resting lazily by the Brit's legs and is twitching slightly, same with his folded ears. America becomes curious, he leans down and gently rubs England's folded ears.

_'oh god...' _The Brit's soft expression changes, his brows lift slightly and his eyelids twitch. His mouth opens slightly in a quiet hum, a light blush covers his face and _oh dear god america hes aroused what did you do hes going to dirty the sheets now are you retarded why did you do that. _Despite his thoughts, America continues softly rubbing England's ears. His blush darkens and he fidgets. "N-nyaah...!" He happens to squeak out, digging his face into the pillow and his expression is surprisingly wanton. The noise would've caused America to squeal, had he not made it out of this situation. Once the short blonde made the turned-on noise, however, America quickly pulls his hand back and walks to his own bedroom, a light pink on his face as well.

* * *

America wakes up groggily, the light in his windows telling him its sometime in-between morning and midday. -Its a weekend, who cares!- The young nation heavily lifts himself from his bed, pulling on some pajama bottoms as he did so, and slumps downstairs to find England lying sideways on the settee watching Doctor who in the clothes he was wearing last night, but has pulled on a pair of boxers as well. His head is resting on one arm and the other is hanging down off the edge of the settee. Both of his feet are pulled up towards his thighs and he looks, dare America even_ think_ it, cute. America silently walks behind the settee England's on, only to hear a soft and airy rumbling in the area. Focusing his ears a little more, he figures out that it's the sound of a cat's purr. _England's purring._ The taller nation silently chuckles to himself and decides to announce his arrival. "Enjoying yourself?" He asks in a light-hearted tone.

"Hmmh?" England replies tiredly, "Very much so, thank you..." _Well, that was unexpected_, America muses, _England should've hit me, or at-least called me some obscure British insult. _"Hey," He asks, "Are you feeling okay? Usually you'd hit me or somethin'..."

"I'm fine," The Brit replies. America notices that him tone isn't tired, just relaxed and light. America walks around to the front of the settee, kneeling down so now he's at eye-level with the now cat-eared Englishman. The shorter blonde's bright lime eyes lock onto his and they are as America expected, simply relaxed, and the rest of his expression shows that he's content. His ears are forward and the tail, America notices, is draped across his bare thighs, the nation's bright blue eyes shift back to peridot ones before he's caught staring. "Do you need anything...?" America asks and England shakes his head, gently swatting at America to move and allow him to continue to watch Doctor Who.

America stand up, getting out of England's way and walks to sit on the spare settee in the living room. Absent-mindedly listening to David Tennant say something about blinking, America's attention is turned to England and his purring. It isn't like when a cat purrs because they're hungry or playful, it's soft and more comforting than he expected. England suddenly shifts onto his back, stretching, his entire body taking up all of the sofa and his feet are off the edge of the arm-rest. The taller nation tries so very hard not to look at the way England's back curves in_ just the right way_ and how his tail rests between his legs and on his stomach and- "Do you wan't some milk?" America asks.

England looks at him in a funny way, "I'm not that much of a cat," He says, before America motions to his position on the sofa, "...Okay, well, maybe the extra appendages are going to my head..."

"So, do you want the milk or not..?" America asks once more.

A pregnant pause falls on the two.

"Yes please..."


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passes strangely, mainly with America wondering what he should do with himself whilst England is taking small, two-minute naps. As afternoon progresses into evening, America finds himself watching Family Guy on fox, attempting to not notice the way the shorter blonde's head -whom is to his right- lolls to the side every now and again. Half-way through the show, the younger nation feels a hard pressure on his right shoulder. Looking down, all he can see is a mop of blonde hair with two fluffy, little, folded ears poking out. _Okay hes asleep whats going on what should I do he would never do this willingly its okay America you can do this but oh god I wonder what his expression is hes so adorable its like a little kitten. _Just to prove America's point, England brings his knees to his chest, loosely holding them there with one arm, the other he places on America's chest whilst he snuggles deeper into the younger blonde's shoulder. America swallows, but now he can see a glimpse of his ex-mentor's face. The Brit's expression is calm, relaxed and_ happy. He looks **just** like a little kitten about to fall asleep after playing too long with his mother. _America chuckles and smiles kindly, like an older sibling would his brother, and rests his head upon England's soft, dusty-blonde locks. He shifts his head slightly, trying to get comfortable, before closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around England's shoulders. _Just to make sure it isn't dead in the morning...Yeah._

England happens to wake up first in the morning. He groggily opens his eyes, which are turning a more venomous green each day, and wonders why the settee is warmer than it should be. And clothed. And handsome. And _why the FUCK was I sleeping on America_. Despite wanting to jump back and pretend he really isn't enjoying lying atop the younger nation's broad chest, he wants to avoid waking the American. England gently lifts his head from America's gently moving chest and tries to get his arms from around the Brit's shoulders. However, as he does so, America simply tightens his hold and starts hugging England like a teddy-bear. The shorter blonde stutters, too loudly apparently, and America begins to stir. England freezes in place, staring at the taller nation's eyes as they begin to crack open.

They freeze.

They stare.

America laughs.

Their eyes widen- wait _what?_

America begins to chuckle softly at the situation, at England's expression, and at just the sheer awkwardness of what he has just been through. Before long, he begins to laugh. But not that loud, boisterous, forced laugh that England finds irritating as all hell. No, this one is genuine and gentle, and doesn't last for more than a few seconds. England stares, wide-eyed at America, before realizing the situation and blushing uncontrollably. He begins to stutter and **_attempts_ **to yell at America. "Myaaaowww!" As soon as the noise comes out of England's mouth, he covers it with his hand's, his ears lie flat and the blush erupts ten-fold. The grin drops from America's face, not because this isn't amusing, that is not the case. Actually this is possibly the funniest things he has ever seen. But, in that split second, England is _the most_ **_ADORABLE FUCKING THING IN THE WORLD _**according to America. After he realizes that if he ever said that out loud he can say good-bye to the possibility of every having children, courtesy of England. He settles for laughing instead. that loud, boisterous, forced laugh that England finds irritating as all hell. He clutches his sides and doubles over, not missing how the cat-Brit's face begins to practically steam with embarrassment or anger, he can't tell.

And he lifts his head, out of breath and panting, he takes note of Neko-Iggy's face. He's blushing uncontrollably, his eyes are a more lime green than he remembers and he can see a small, enlarged canine tooth amongst bared teeth. "Hah, sorry man. That is just too funny!" He shouts, knowing he probably won't get an answer as England is too prideful to answer him like...well..._this_. England growls, like a cat would defending its territory, and shows off his singular fang once more. "Heh..." England smacks him upside the head. Again. Again. Again. "OW, OW, Okay, look, I shouldn't have made fun of your situat-OW, Stop hitting me!" America begs. England pulls his hand back, still glaring at him. He turns away, a blush and a pout adorning his narrow features. America sighs, "England," He says in a playful tone, England doesn't turn around.

"Englaaaaaand~" He sings. Again, England doesn't move. America sighs, desperate measures...He reaches up and strokes behind England's ear. He hears a hitch in the Neko's breath, but he doesn't make a move to stop the taller nation. However, he doesn't turn around. America continues to stroke his sensitive appendages, taking it between his finger and thumb and rubbing the skin between them. "Meaaah~" England moans out, surprisingly not deterring America in the slightest. If anything, it made him go faster. England turns around and America can clearly see his wanton and needy expression. He leans forward and digs his face in the American's shoulder, attempting to hide his blushing and begging face from America, still not stopping the American and not showing any signs that he's going to attempt to do so. America continues, a wolfish smirk coming to his face from the noises he can hear England making. "Mmmh-" As he attempts to hide his moans. America slides his other hand down England's willing and hot body, going for his tail. When he reaches it, he pulls. Hard. England starts, he arches his back and looks straight up at America, adorning an open-mouthed pant, half-lidded eyes, blushing face that is just _begging _for America. America pulls once again on his tail,that is now desperately trying to get out of the way of England's ass as a form of sexual submission. America grins wolfishly again, giving another hard tug to his tail. "Nyah~!" England moans out once more, accidentally grinding his knee into America's growing Florida.

"Hng, baby, you tryin' to make me finish here?" America asks jokingly.

"M-Myaaah~" His multi-coloured ears twitch accordingly with his quivering body. England slowly leans his face in, getting his lips closer to America's.

America realises what England wants to do. And by _god_ will he give it to him. Not only has the taller blonde wanted this for decades, but he felt as if his lips would explode if he didn't give it to him right then.

So he does. America closes the gap between their lips, sealing them. England lets out an adorable 'Mew!' in surprise but quickly shuts his eyes and melts into the bliss. As the heat in the room grows, so does the kiss. it becomes deeper, and deeper, bringing the two nations a stronger sense of bond than sex could ever do. They both give all of their passion and love into that one kiss that means nothing and everything as it is the first of many, many more.

They both part, panting. Staring. Until America breaks this resolve. "I can't bear it any longer," He whispers hotly and throws England into the bed covers beneath the two.


	3. Chapter 3

England mews in surprise before it is swallowed by another open-mouthed kiss. They both moan into the non-existent space between them. England throws his arms around America's neck and grips his fiercely, "Fwahh..." England breaks it first, looking up at America with the same wanton expression. The taller nation smirks.

"What is it you want, sweetheart?" He asks in a false innocent tone. He removes England's arms from around his neck and the shorter nation places them by the side of his head, spreading his knees in another submissive show.

"N-nyaaah..." He pants. America looks down at the space in-between them to see England's legs apart as far as they could be. He looks back up at England's face, flushed and begging, to see him pointing downward. He grins and slowly moves down England's flushed body, the neko watching him with large, confused eyes, which quickly turn to barely-concealed embarrassment and arousal as the younger nation paws at the large bulge in his boxers. "Mmmh," The corners of America's mouth turn up and he chuckles darkly. Not saying a word, the tall blonde yanks England's boxers down, revealing him. "Myaa!?" He exclaims at the sudden cold air hitting his dick. America wastes no time. He wraps his mouth around England and relishes in the sound he makes. "HAAAHH!" the shorter blonde practically screams. America feels delicate hands tugging his hair and he swirls his tongue around the tip. "NYAAH-HAH!" England yowls and his hands tug at the younger nation's hair once more. America continues his ministrations, hearing small mews from the neko with every down-stroke of his mouth. As the young blonde feels the other attempting to thrust into his mouth, he holds him down with inhuman strength. After another minute, with America hearing nothing but heavy panting, he decides to take it up a little. He hums. "HAAAAH! N-NYAAI!" Now, he gets something. He does it again. "M-MYAAAAAAAH!" During a particularly long scream, he feels something hot shoot into his mouth, hearing heavy and shallow panting not long after. America swallows the heavy substance -that didn't taste particularly nice- and removes himself, looking into the innocent and blushing face of the _-his- _Englishman. "Nyaah?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine." He looks down to see the Brit going soft. _Well, we can't have that can we_? America reaches down and begins to paw at England's shaft once more, looking at his expression this time. His face and ears are glowing red, and is scrunched up in embarrassment. However, once he opens his eyes to look at America, the taller nation can see all the lust and want in them. "Hng..." He moans. America looks up and into his eyes for around a minute whilst England began to get hard again due to the younger's touches.

"Mmmmuh," He lets out another breathy moan, bringing the collar of his shirt up to under his nose. America stares at the adorable and arousing picture in front of him.

England, lying with his back on the settee, no trousers nor boxers and legs spread just for America. He has brought his shirt up to attempt to hide the blush covering his face and neck, the extra appendages twitching and quivering. America feels his breath get a little heavier, and trousers get a little tighter. England's wide eyes squeeze shut and he reaches forward to gently push America's hand away from his shaft.

The neko turns around, resting on his knees and elbows, displaying everything to the younger. He reaches underneath himself, between is legs, and begins to prod at his entrance. America stares, entranced, the only thing holding back his urge to mount and roughly take the elder is his curiosity to see what England's going to do. The hand leaves and another, slick with saliva, appears. England squeezes his eyes shut and gently pushes the other in. "Nyaah~" He moans tensely._ 'That one finger barely fits,'_ America thinks, _'Just how tight is he? Is this his first time being taken?'_

America continues to watch as England's uncomfortable expression turns to pure bliss. Every thrust of his finger earns a loud pant. He involuntarily lets out a small groan at the fact that it's not enough. He uncertainly inserts another finger, "Mhhh..." he groans, his hips twitching.

_'Ah...I don't think I'll be able to take it any longer than this...'_ America thinks, still watching the neko, _'Has he ever done this before, though?' _

America gently holds England's wrist and takes his hand away. He gets on his knees and leans forward, pressing his chest to England's back and making sure the neko can feel the throbbing heat of America's length through his trousers. "Have you...ever done this before?" He asks. The blonder underneath him turns his head to look at America side-on and shakes his head. America thinks for a moment, England isn't one to do things without thinking and America knows he hasn't completely lost his identity to his extra appendages just yet._ 'Is this what he really wants, then? For me to be the first to take him like this? I mean, he knows what he's doing, right? Or...wait, what did Japan say? About being in heat? Will he regret this, like a one-night-stand? A drunken mistake? I-...I don't want it to be like that...' _

"H-hey, are you sure you want this? Are you sure you won't regret it?" He asks in a serious tone. England looks at him with wide eyes, he thinks for a moment then nods. When America hesitates, The elder blonde rubs his open and very willing ass on America's bulge to tell him to hurry up. He move his tail so it's resting back, facing his head in a crescent moon shape and the tip just barely touches his spine. Hugging a pillow, his eyes lock with America's and beg him to continue.

"Hng, will this m-mean something to you?" He asks louder than he should have. England tilts his head, nodding twice and giving him a serious and determined look that said 'of course', America grins seductively. He leans in close to England's cat-ear.

"Well, then sweetheart, I hope your ready," He unzips his trousers and pulls out his pulsating, and rather impressive, member, pressing it up against England's twitching entrance.

"Haah..." England blushes harder, if possible, as America nibbles his sensitive ear. He growls lightly and pushes into England. He is only about three inches in before England shifts and groans out of discomfort. Despite this, America continues until the rest of him is inside the neko. They both pant, England is squeezing his eyes shut tightly and his face is pulled into a pain-slash-pleasure scowl as the two feelings battle it out inside of him. During this, America uses every single ounce of his will power not to pound into England right there and then. They continues to pant, until England slightly rocks back toward America.

America smirks, allowing his chest to touch England's back and pulls out half-way, only to slam back inside.

"NYAAAAAAHAH!" England screams once more, America does it again. And again. Each time, relishing in the loud and pleasure-filled screams of his England. America lets out animal-like grunts at each thrust, though his expression is more one of bliss than uncontrollable ecstasy. America's thrusts get faster and he begins to angle them, too. England feels like he's about to explode-

"HAAAAAAAAH!" Before he feels like a jolt of pleasure has been released up his spine, he bites the pillow, but ends up letting it go in favour of screaming once more as America hits that spot inside of him again.

"M-MYAAAAAH!" He shouts, burying his face into the pillow as tears run down his face.

Another well-angled and deep thrust sent him again spiraling into near-insanity, "YAAAAAAH!" came the loudest and highest-pitch scream yet, England begins to let himself loose and grips the pillow for dear life, biting the fabric as he feels a sticky liquid cover his front. America holds his middle and continues to roughly thrust into him to guide him through his orgasm, and he feels a hot and wet patch on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

England rips his face from the pillow and looks behind him at America, who is still very hard inside of him. He pulls out, though. England tilts his head. "You must be tired, its okay, I'll be back in a sec,"America gets up and heads to the bathroom, leaving England alone with his thoughts. He relaxes, lying down on his stomach, grabbing the pillow and resting his chin atop it.

_'Did I want that to happen...well, I don't regret it, and it doesn't seem like America does. And...I enjoyed it, for my first time being bottomed it was...well, amazing. And America asked if it meant something, so he obviously wants it to be important. And I suppose I do too, I want it to mean at least something. My first time being taken...of course it has to mean something.' _England is startled out of his inner confessions by America walking into the room, looking relaxed with a gentle and smug smile on his face. He looks at the sated neko, and the smile turns to a more caring and loving one. The shorter blonde looks up and uncertainly smiles back, putting a blush on the younger nation's face.

America climbs over England, hugging him from the side until the Brit turns around and snuggles under America's chin, purring with a happy, sated smile on his face. America chuckles softly before gently holding him in his sleep.


	4. Epilogue

"Uhn," England moans as he opens his vibrant, green eyes. Shifting slightly, he winces as his lower back is sore and achey, despite feeling refreshed, awake and safe within strong arms-

_Arms?_

He blinks until his vision is no longer blurry and looks up curiously, only to be met with the relaxed face of America. He narrows his eyes, ready to go on automatic and high-five the taller nation in the face until he feels the American's strong arms tighten around his waist and-and...

_Oh dear god I haven't got any trousers on._

_I feel sore._

He reaches us and runs his fingers through his ruffled blonde hair and breathes a sigh of relief.

_At least I haven't got ears anymore..._

With that thought, memories of the previous night flood back to the Brit, what America did to him, and how much they both wanted it to mean something. He releases a small breath and relishes in the feeling of love and comfort, rather than disgust as he was expecting. The Brit smiles to himself before tucking back under America's chin, content to stay there for as long as possible.

Although, it seems his small movements have woken the taller blonde, and he opens his bright blue orbs for England to stare into, startled. He makes a small humming noise before acknowledging what position they're in and, instead of getting embarrassed, he simply smiles gently and nuzzles England's hair.

"Morning," He softly murmurs.

"Hm, good morning." England whispers back and feels America grin from atop his mass of bed-hair.

"You can speak again,"

"Hah, it seems so..."

The taller nation pulls his head away from his former charge's head, so the latter can see his face perfectly. England looks up, and is reminded of an angel because of America's seemingly ethereal look in the morning light. His ruffled hair glows and skin shines with a very thin layer of sweat, and the elder nation just can't help it. He smiles gently and captures the American's lips with his own. It takes but a second of surprised hesitation, but the taller blonde recuperates enthusiastically. The kiss is loving, neither one willing to take it to a more passionate level and they're both fine with that. Instead, giving each other a silent thank you for the previous night. The couple break, looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

"Did...uh..." America's face falls and he looks thoughtful. "Did it..."

"Did it what, America?" England asks.

The taller blonde sighs, and whispers, "Did it mean something to you?"

England rolls his eyes, before tucking back under the chin of his partner, "Of course it did you idiot," He feels America breathe a sighs of relief,

"Heh...thanks Iggy...Love ya'" He whispers the last part. England stiffens in his arms.

_ 'Love? Is that right? I don't know if we're far enough into our...relationship to call it love but I've never achieved anything by lying to myself. I've wanted America for the longest time and not just in a sexual way, I suppose. When was I last upset? Oh, yeah, I...broke my old phone because of that picture Italy sent out of his dinner party. That was a stupid thing to do... but didn't I cry afterwards? Yeah, I did. I...was so upset and jealous and angry that I just cried and...and I...cried for America. Oh dear god.' _

"I...hah, I love you too, you git."


End file.
